<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heated by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515707">Heated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Blackouts, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fainting, Fainting but like as a kink, Husbands, Le Petit Mort, Light Bondage, M/M, POV Zuko (Avatar), Passing Out, Praise Kink, Sokka Has a Big Dick, Somnophilia, Unconscious Sex, dubcon but not at all dubcon, oh word that was already a tag, they talked about it its cool, this is just filth, ur honor theyre gay and kinky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko pours a cup of lychee juice from a special blue glass pitcher Sokka got for him. He sees the position of the sun and smiles thinking Sokka will be in for the night soon.</p>
<p>Zuko changes into night robes loosely tied closed and he takes a large gulp of his drink. The brightly colored pitcher stands out on his tidy desk.</p>
<p>He sets the matching glass next to the pitcher and stands. He paces in impatience looking forward to his husband coming home.</p>
<p>His head feels light and fuzzy from the laced lychee juice, and he suddenly leans into the bed post and can’t hold on.</p>
<p>His vision clouds and the room changes from red to gray. He doesn’t feel himself sinking, he doesn’t notice when gray changes to black. It hits him in seconds and he lands on the floor face down when he faints.</p>
<p>His head lolls from side to side, white spots swim in his eyes when he slowly regains consciousness. He is being lifted off the floor and dropped on the bed. His whole body is limp but he alerts the person manhandling him to his waking up with a quiet moan. The other man walks away and returns with a small vial of what has to be his lychee juice activating ingredient. Zuko’s mouth is forced open and the liquid deposited.</p>
<p>“Shhhhhhhhh,” the other man says and Zuko blacks out again while his wrists are being tied together.</p>
<p>Zuko comes to naked, and floaty like he’s in subspace. He doesn’t know if he can move on his own. His wrists are bound above his head and attached to a bed post and there is a tongue swirling around the head of his weeping cock.</p>
<p>“Hi honey,” Sokka purrs. His voice is thick with lust teasing his half-conscious husband. Sokka leans forward and takes Zuko to the base and the older man moans loudly.</p>
<p>Sokka pops off Zuko’s dick and clashes their lips together. Sokka reaches between Zuko’s legs and plays with his husband’s tight, hot hole, which makes Zuko breathe faster.</p>
<p>“You like that, sweetheart?” Sokka asks and Zuko can nod. “My good boy. You want more? Want me to choke you out and use your body however I want?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Zuko whines. Sokka knows he does and would never have drugged him in the first place if that wasn’t what Zuko had consented to. He wants to hear it again and Zuko does his best.</p>
<p>“Yes what?” Sokka asks.</p>
<p>“Yes please,” Zuko says. It is hard to talk but Sokka loves it when he begs.</p>
<p>“So good when you beg for me,” Sokka teases. “You want me to fuck you? You want my big dick in your slutty little ass?”</p>
<p>“Yes Sokka. Please Sokka.”</p>
<p>Sokka pushes his fingers past Zuko’s rim, rubbing his husband’s prostate. Sokka stretches his husband open and lets him enjoy the burn of his fingers until he decides Zuko is ready for his dick. It takes four fingers to prep for Sokka.</p>
<p>Zuko keens at the loss when Sokka removes his hand. Sokka moves his hand to Zuko’s throat, Zuko can feel his eyes roll back before he passes out again under Sokka’s strong hold.</p>
<p>Sokka is bottomed out inside him when he wakes up. The younger man doesn’t move. Zuko moans again.</p>
<p>“Good boy, Zuko,” Sokka says when Zuko’s eyes open. “You take my cock so well even when you’re unconscious. It’s like you were made to take me.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Zuko cries out as well as he can.</p>
<p>Sokka is huge and it feels amazing coming out of a blackout to having it inside him already. Zuko wants to do this every day.</p>
<p>Sokka starts moving, slow thrusts to drive Zuko wild before his large hand clamps over his husband’s nose and mouth. Zuko’s body resists but Sokka knows the candles in the room will tell him if he needs to stop, and they don’t.</p>
<p>Zuko shakes and his ropes burn into his wrists but he doesn’t signal. His body tries to breathe but Sokka is so strong and contains him perfectly. Zuko is helpless, and happy fainting under his husband’s control.</p>
<p>Zuko is brought back by how hard Sokka fucks him. He does not hold back, and Zuko’s eyes stay in the back of his head.</p>
<p>“Perfect little slut,” Sokka talks while he pounds into his lover. “Letting me do whatever I want to you. Begging me to knock you out so I can do this to you. Who does that? You’re filthy, sweetheart. I can feel you getting hot. Are you overheating from taking me? From me filling you up while you’re passed out because you’re the whore who wanted it? Do I feel that good?”</p>
<p>“Yes Sokka. Yes sir.” Zuko is burning up under his husband, if he’s not careful they’re both going to faint from the heat in there.</p>
<p>“That’s right, honey. Just like that.” Sokka growls snapping his skin into Zuko’s. Zuko feels like he could pass out again from the intensity.</p>
<p>Zuko always faints when he cums too, which is what made him and Sokka talk about playing this way.</p>
<p>“Getting close?” Sokka asks.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Me too. Can I cum on your face?”</p>
<p>“Yes please, sir.”</p>
<p>Sokka violently jerks Zuko off in time with his thrusts and it doesn’t take long. Sometimes they like to play with making Zuko have multiple proatate orgasms but Sokka doesn’t want to drag this out any longer. They’re both hot and tired and they both need to cum.</p>
<p>Zuko falls over the edge and moans loud while he blacks out from it.</p>
<p>He comes to with Sokka’s thick cock and hand in his face seconds before his lover shoots thick white ropes all over it.</p>
<p>After he cums Sokka unties Zuko’s wrists and carries him into the bath. They get cleaned up and Sokka makes Zuko have some clean water and snacks and wraps him in a blanket like a good Dom.</p>
<p>Aftercare after an intense scene puts them at ease and brings them closer. Sokka holds his lover while they calm down and they fall peacefully asleep together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>